horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
The Return of Valtiel
The Return of Valtiel is an upcoming horror comedy sequel film, in development hell as of early 2020. The film is about a demon in a house who constantly bothers two Scottish men. It is a part of The Dulvey Saga. This entry hopefully will reunite Peter Anderson and Frank Anthony. Plot A fair bit of time has passed, and Paul Lee and Jim Goody are still keeping watch at the Dulvey Estate. Jim explains to Paul how he came to know of demons being a problem in our world, via Dawn Hall, a woman he briefly had a relationship with, but who was reincarnated, and later slain again, along with Jim himself. In a flashback, Dawn takes Jim to a wooded area in Dulvey, where the demon master Valtiel has left his brother, Leonard, while he goes off to take care of Cat, a local demon slayer that has killed many of their kind already. Cat is out for revenge, due to his best friend Metro dying at the hands of Valtiel. Leonard is confronted by Jim, as he is typically way weaker than his more dangerous brother, and Dawn tells Jim that killing Leonard would bring forth both major experience, and send a vital message to Valtiel. Following a struggle, Leonard dies at the hands of Jim, despite being an inexperienced demon hunter. Valtiel goes off to face Cat, and after a brief battle, he manages to overcome his human nemesis. To send a message that no one ought to oppose him again, the fallen Cat is turned into a black cat, and used as a spy thereafter. When Valtiel makes his way back to Leonard, he finds he has been killed by an unknown assailiant, and Valtiel tracks that person down. Valtiel realises that the culprit for his brother's death likely isn't too far away after finding a card on the ground belonging to a Jim. Valtiel then goes to the Dulvey Estate, and finds Jim and Dawn, and kills them both. But at the same time, Valtiel is stabbed by Jim, and vanishes back into Hell. In the present, Paul declares that they ought to start up a demon hunting business, due to 'feeling responsible' over what has occurred. Jim reluctantly agrees, but states that they have to be prepared, and he feels that Paul isn't suitable enough. Paul finds out about sightings of werewolves and other legendary creatures in a forest and a beach, near South Ashfield, which he finds out from reading articles online. He goes off to scout these areas from a safe distance. Jim grabs some weapons and other gear, and they plan to go to a forest at night, but go there during the day, and find it odd that monsters are agitated, and moving about during daylight. Jim says that Paul could use a shower first to mask his bad BO, and Paul agrees, despite not being a fan of Alfred Hitchcock movies. He narrowly avoids being bitten by a venomous snake in the bathroom, and both Jim and Paul quip snake related jokes. Jim doesn't believe that the snake attack was perpetrated by Valtiel, but Paul isn't so sure about it. They spot a werewolf, and manage to kill it. Soon thereafter, there's nothing else to kill for a while, and Paul decides to get a phone business started. When business picks up again, Jim and Paul eventually deal with a ghost, a mummy, a vampire, and a zombie, and they also see an alien too, which dashes off with a jar full of copper coins. They also have an encounter with The Creature from the Black Lagoon - Gill-man. After celebrating in a cocky fashion, Valtiel uses the remainder of his powers to send the Frank the Pie Man mascot, as a demonic butcher, to the house. This is done in an attempt to get rid of Paul and Jim for good. He fails, however, and Paul says it's a good thing he dealt with that ham-and-egger before he had a chance to squeal on them. Valtiel is resurrected by Evil Paul and Evil Jim, and Valtiel kills them to regain a lot of power, believing they were otherwise just useless as his goons. Paul and Jim think of going out again, but Valtiel shows up and attacks them both, having now gained enough power to resurface on Earth. In place of ChooChoo the Clown, his so-called friend "Jester Minute" shows up and challenges Paul to a game of cards. Jester cheats by playing with nothing but Joker cards, but he is promptly slain by Paul, as Paul-Lee-Na, who says he is done "clowning around" with fools. After that, Paul helps a by now weakened Jim to deal with Valtiel, who is angry and out for payback. Amanda Stevens (who was concerned about Paul) then shows up, and is soon killed by Valtiel too, forcing "Evil Amanda" to make her first appearance, and then Paul, Amanda and Jim stop both Evil Amanda, and Valtiel, seemingly ending Valtiel's reign of terror for good... Featured protagonists: * Paul Lee * Jim Goody * Amanda Stevens * Cat Huxley * Paul-Lee-Na * Alien Featured antagonists: * Valtiel * Evil Paul * Evil Jim * Evil Amanda * Jester Minute * Frank the Pie Man * Werewolf * Vampire * Mummy * Gill-man * Skeleton * Zombie * Ghost * Leonard Category:Upcoming films Category:Work in progress Category:Sequels